


Reconstruction

by Bondo2123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rebuilding Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondo2123/pseuds/Bondo2123
Summary: The morning after started the new beginning. After going to bed around Lunchtime on the 3rd May 1998, many of Hogwarts' inhabitants easily slept late the next day. But two witches woke and watched as the sun rose, preparing not just for the day ahead but for the weeks and months of work to rebuild the School and the Wizarding World. They knew it would be hard, they knew there would be fighting, but for now, they sat, drinking coffee and making a list.With her energy, passion and work ethic and her resources, knowledge and contacts, Hogwarts would be rebuilt and once again become a safe haven for all.





	1. A New Dawn

Ginny woke that morning and took stock as had become her habit over the last few months. She focused on each part of her body trying to assess her injuries. Her eyes flicked open and she saw the hangings above her bed and it all came rushing back to her. She wasn't hiding in Aunt Muriel's house. Harry had returned to Hogwarts and they had fought. The war was over. It was time to rebuild.

She rolled out of bed and looked around the room. It was almost empty, her Mum and Dad were on the bed opposite. The other beds were empty, a constant reminder of who was missing. She stumbled to the bathroom and quietly threw on a pair of robes so she could walk through the castle.

She walked down through the empty castle, weaving around piles of stone and rubble occasionally having to double back to avoid holes in the floor. Eventually, she made her way to the great hall which was empty. She saw a coffee pot and a pile of mugs from the quick conference with the Order and the remaining Aurors as they decided how to imprison the Death Eaters the night before. She filled a mug and threw a heating charm at it before turning around. Along the wall, where the Hufflepuff table normally was a row of bodies, covered in white sheets.

Ginny put a hand on the table to stabilize herself. Trying to ward off the tears for another couple of hours. Luna had always rattled on at breakfast about how important it was to start the day in a good mindset and Ginny was fairly certain that crying didn't count as a healthy outlook or whatever Luna called it.

She walked, very deliberately out of the Great Hall, and out to where the first rays of sun were shining through the open door. She sat down on the step and stared out at the lawn, stretching down towards the lake as always, except now the grass wasn't as smooth as a blanket. It had burn marks scattered throughout, a crater to the right and the destroyed Bridge in her periphery, but she just sat there alone as the heat from the sun began to warm the earth. She sat there, at peace with the world, as the sun rose on a new era.

*****

Minerva rose that day and made her way to the Great Hall, as she did every day and paused in the entrance hall, normally she entered through the antechamber and the door behind the staff table, but today she stopped in front of the double doors that stood open. One of them looked like it had opened too far and the other was so damaged that it may not still fit in the door frame.

She took one last look around the entrance hall and caught sight of the back of Ginny Wesley, sitting on the front step, with an empty cup beside her, soaking up the early morning sun. Her hair a striking red in contrast to the rubble and scorch marks on the grey stone that surrounded them.

Minerva walked into the Great Hall and picked up two mugs, quickly filled them and then cast a refilling charm and a warming charm on them before picking them up and walking out to the front step.

She sat down next to Ginny and handed her a cup. Saying nothing. Drinking coffee.

They sat there in companionable silence. Relishing the bond that had been forged between them over the past year. Each working to protect the children. Minerva leading the staff and Ginny leading the Students. Neville had always been willing to go on the offensive but she was always arguing that they needed to protect the first and second years. Luna just quietly nodded along and then provided everything they needed. She somehow managed to procure anything within 24 hours. Even Polyjuice potion when Ginny started to want to take the children's detentions for them. It had been a blow to lose her at Christmas.

Ginny had no idea how bad things were after Easter. She had been hidden away at Aunt Muriel's. Neville had kept in contact through the sickles that Luna had worked out how to charm. It was fitting she said. They were the Silver Trio. Neville had laughed at that but Ginny knew what Luna meant. They were there to keep the resistance while Harry went to find whatever they needed to find. She suspected they may never know what happened to them during that terrible year, if the rumours were even half true then the nightmare she had endured wouldn't even hold a candle to their trauma.

Minerva was also lost in thought, but her thoughts revolved around the men that she had lost, from her lover in the youth, Martin McDougal to her mentor Albus Dumbledore. She thought of the students that had given their lives. She thought of James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, of Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. Then of those who she didn't know about, her dear friend Garrick Ollivander, Helen from Honeydukes and Mariana Malkin. Finally, her thoughts turned to those left behind, of Harry, of Dennis, of George, of Andy, of Teddy, Sweet Sweet Teddy who would grow up without ever knowing his parents. In each, she saw the potential and remembered the laughing face.

"It's the start of a new day," said Ginny, speaking for the first time.

"Indeed," replied Minerva, "and we mustn't waste it."

"Quite," Ginny, "Shall we make a list?"

Minerva chuckled as she summoned a quill and a roll of parchment, it was remarkable how well they had learnt to understand each other. They worked away quietly, creating a list of everything that needed to be done, sitting on the front step of the castle with their coffee looking out at the lake as it began to sparkle for the first time all year.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva looked up from her list to see a dark man in characteristic purple robes approaching. She stood up and raised her wand until it was pointing at his chest, "When did you find your animagus form?" she asked.

"17 August 1996, Library at Headquarters. What did you say for it to work?"

"I merely reminded you that it must represent you and not what is expected of you."

"Very Good," Kingsley replied.

Ginny had, by this stage, stood up and they shook hands. "It is good to see you, Minister, how did the ministry take your all hands on deck approach?"

"It was a mixed reaction, to be honest, mostly they are in shock. I am too, but mostly because your dear headmistress here, named me Minister so suddenly yesterday."

Minerva smiled, remembering the chaos of the aftermath of the battle. 

* * *

Percy had run up to Minerva about twenty minutes after Voldemort had hit the stone floor below him for the last time. Out of breath, he asked her who the new minister was going to be, explaining that he could swear them in. Minerva, standing on the raised platform at the front of the Great Hall, looked out over the sea of people, gathered around tables, and clutching each other as the sobbed, grouped around dead bodies along the side of the room. Looking carefully for Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man who, with Remus, had run the Order of the Phoenix since Moody had died. He had spent a year as Head Auror and rescued many of his Aurors from the imperius. He had the foresight to contact the Weasley's at the wedding and all of the Aurors out of the Ministry moments as he torched the Auror office in an attempt to slow down the new Minister's goals. 

He strode into the Great Hall, Robards and Jacobson flanking him snapping out instructions, securing prisoners and ordering the counting and identification of bodies. 

Minerva swept down the steps towards him, Percy following in her wake. She tapped Harry on the shoulder and beckoned him to follow. As she reached Kingsley she slowed and suggested they move to an empty classroom. Without breaking her stride she left the Great Hall, with Kingsley falling into step beside her and Harry and Percy trailing behind them. Robards also followed. 

Once inside the classroom, she closed the door and turned to the group. Harry was sitting on a desk at the side of the classroom, Robards and Kingsley were leaning against the teacher's desk, and Percy was hovering a few steps inside the door, not entirely sure he was meant to be there. They all looked expectantly towards Minerva, who took a deep breath before she started talking. 

"Since we have now dealt with You-Know-Who and the majority of his Death Eaters, I believe the rest will fall very quickly today. The School will need to be rebuilt, we need to rescue as many muggle-borns as possible, the dementors must be either got back under control or eradicated and we must regain control of the Ministry. Kingsley, Percy here has worked for all of the last three minister's and will be conducting the swearing-in ceremony for the new minister as soon as possible. If Harry agrees, I think that should be you." 

Kingsley blinked, caught out by the abrupt and casual suggestion that he should hold the highest office in the country. Before he could say anything, Harry cut in saying, "Absolutely, we also need to get in contact with the Prime Minister, I believe that is the Minister's job and one you are uniquely capable of doing."

"Um well, I - I don't know what to say. Me? I- Well, I suppose so," he spluttered. 

"Is that a yes?" Percy inquired. 

"Yes, I guess it is. Yes." They all broke into grins as Robards pushed himself off the desk and saluted the new Minister for Magic. 

Harry slid off his desk in the corner and walked over to Kingsley, they shook hands as he offered his assistance. Kingsley laughed quietly as he was addressed as Minister, but was quick to suggest, "would you introduce me to the public when we announce it."

"Sure."

"you're also coming to talk to the Prime Minister with me."

They shared a smile before Percy interrupted them. "We should be off to the Ministry then."

Percy opened a door deep in the Ministry and stepped back to allow Kingsley to enter the large cavern deep in the Ministry. As he stepped in the torches on the wall flared to life. Percy directed him to stand inside a ring of runes and place his hand on the old book in front of him.

Percy stepped back into the shadows and tapped something on the wall. He turned around to see a bright light shining down on Kingsley.

"Kingsley, of the Shacklebolt Family. Do you seek to be Minister for Magic?"

"I do." 

"Will you protect and defend the citizens of the magical world to the best of your ability?" 

"I will"

"Will you further the interests of all magical races, with compassion, concentration and seek cooperation between the magical and non-magical beings?"

"I will" 

"Kingsley, of the Shacklebolt Family, Minister for Magic. Go. Get to work." 

A door opened at the end of the cavern. Kingsley walked towards it slowly with his wand out in front of him. He stepped through the door to see a large circular room. The walls were lined with portraits, each one of a previous Minister for Magic. As he looked up he saw the balcony that was set into the wall about ten feet above the floor. There were shelves upon shelves of books up there. Above that, there was a domed ceiling that reached a point with the seal of the Ministry of Magic at the peak. 

In the centre of the room was a circular table with a small bookstand that looked similar to one Madam Pince had in the Hogwarts Library for recalling precious books without damaging them. 

Kingsley was broken out of his observations by a painting sitting above a plain door opposite him. It was the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour, sitting on a chair in front of a plain canvas. "Kingsley. Did you win?" 

"Yes, Harry killed him about an hour ago, we are regaining control now." 

"Well, they have made a fine choice in appointing you. I suspect you have much to do, so I will say only this for now; You have a long road ahead of you. Only you are able to enter this room. It holds all records of the ministry since it's founding in 1689 as well as a method to communicate with all the other ministries, we can show you that at a later stage though. The door below me leads into your office in the Ministry, only you can see the door so don't worry about others seeing you. Finally, I would like to pass our collective congratulations on your passing the test of the ministry." And with that, the portraits broke into raucous applause, with some wolf-whistling and many whooping and cheering. 

Kingsley stepped through into his office walked to his desk and pulled out the chair. All of the previous Minister's personal items had been removed and he sat before an empty desk. He opened the drawers and found several quills and rolls of parchment as well as headed paper for interdepartmental memos. He closed the drawer and looked around the office. There was a table along one of the walls, filled with stacks of parchment work. He walked over to it and was about to start to look through it when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

The door opened and Percy stepped through.

"Minister, before we return to Hogwarts, there are a few things I think we should do here. Firstly, you need to get all ministry employees together and talk to them. Then we need to write a speech for you to give to the country. I reckon you should give that speech tomorrow morning. Finally, Harry is right, Minister, you need to schedule a meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Of course Percy, if you could write a memo to all ministry workers from the last three years asking them to attend a meeting with me in the atrium at lunchtime today?"

* * *

Kingsley shook himself slightly, returning to the present to find two witches looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat slightly and raised an eyebrow. Minerva just sighed, he never was one for paying perfect attention, "We were just asking who else you wanted from our generation at our morning meeting. Ginny is going to get Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna to come. Then there is me and you. I will be reporting to the Hogwarts staff. Who else do you need?"

"Umm, no one this morning, I might bring Robards tomorrow but we can leave him be for today."

"Perfect, well, why don't you and I go get some breakfast and bring it to the staff room while Ginny goes to wake up the others."

Ginny was outside Gryffindor Tower when the portrait hole opened but no one came out. "Harry, I've been sent to wake you all, the Minister wants to talk to us." She called out to the empty corridor. 

She heard a sigh and Harry's disembodied head appeared from under the invisibility cloak. Together they walked back into the Gryffindor common room where they found Luna curled up by the window, staring out at the lake just as Ginny and Minerva had been several minutes earlier. Ginny walked over to her while Harry went back up to the dormitory to wake the others. They stumbled down the stairs to the common room in various states of consciousness. Hermione had wet hair flying behind her as she jumped down the final few steps and ran over to hug Ginny, dragging a sleepy Ron with his buttons mismatched behind her. Neville strode down the stairs with a look of purpose in his eyes, ready for the day ahead. 

Minerva and Kingsley walked into the staff room, which Flitwick had fixed the day before, levitating platters of food, some tea and coffee and a bowl of fruit. They were just placing it down as the six teenagers walked in, well, they weren't really teenagers anymore, but Minerva knew that she would always consider everyone she had taught to be a teenager in some respect. They each greeted her and then went over to say hello to the Minister, congratulating him on his promotion and asking after the ministry. Harry was the last to enter the room and after greeting Minerva he was about to move across to Kingsley when Minerva put a hand on his arm. 

Quietly, she said, "I am planning on visiting Andromeda Tonks later if you wanted to come with me?"

Harry lent back a small bit and looked her dead in the eye, before nodding silently. To Minerva, that nod communicated everything. It said that he was aware of his responsibilities to the child in her care but also acknowledged that the child was in her care and he was just a seventeen-year-old boy. She saw both grief for the child's parents and a determined gleam that this orphan would not be destined to meet the same fate as he was. She knew that he would be there for the child when he was needed without becoming overbearing on Andromeda. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kingsley asked her if she was planning on standing there for the whole meeting or if she would like to sit down. She joined them all at the table. 

They sat and ate for several minutes, making small talk and enjoying each other's company before Kingsley decided to officially start the meeting. It was productive and they covered many topics. Each of the 'teenagers' was asked to begin to help rebuild the wizarding world. Harry was to join the ministry and run the investigations into the Death Eaters. Ginny was to organise the rebuilding of Hogwarts so that the teachers would have more time to teach people the relevant spells and supervise the builders. Hermione and Ron would be in charge of Public Relations for the next few months, trying to keep the public on side as they rebuilt the wizarding world. Luna would be returning to the Quibbler to get it up and running again so there was more than one news source. Neville would be staying at Hogwarts to help with the building but also working closely with Harry to take down the remaining Death Eaters. 

Kingsley promised that each of these jobs would only last four months at most and that, come September, they could all return to Hogwarts or move on with their lives. Minerva also confirmed that no one would be graduating this year and everyone would be repeating the year, although she did admit that she had no idea how that was going to work logistically. 

Eventually, Kingsley stood and told them it was time he and Harry went to the Potterwatch Headquarters to broadcast his speech to the Wizarding World. Everyone stood up and Kingsley went around saying goodbye to everyone and wishing them luck. 

Ginny sidled up to Harry and quietly whispered in his ear, "Watch your back Potter, it wouldn't do to lose you after the war was over." 

Harry smirked and replied, "and I thought that you said we were over, we had changed, not to be tried again?" 

"And you agreed, I might point out. What I mean is that the world needs you more than you know yet." 

Harry just looked at her curiously as she once again hinted at some obscure future she claimed to have seen at some point. It was very strange. He would have to make sure that he interrogated her to find out what she was talking about, but for now, he had to go speak on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/reviews are always appreciated and always read. 
> 
> I will probably be adding to this without any sort of schedule or regularity. Or I may never write another chapter. You never can tell. The best way to hear about a new chapter is to add it to your bookmarks and subscribe. (Yes, I did just ask you to like and subscribe, get over it.)
> 
> Also, Kind of new to the whole tagging thing so if you have any tags that you think should apply but I didn't add, please let me know so I can add them in.


End file.
